


Caution: Contents May Be Hot

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get a check up.</p>
<p>And some unexpected surprises.</p>
<p>Two parts fluff, one part smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution: Contents May Be Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, more of this series that seems to haunt my dreams.

Dean's knee bounced absently as he sat in the stiff waiting room chairs. He chewed on his lip as Cas flipped calmly through an outdated magazine. Dean leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. A moment later he shifted back, his knee bouncing continuously.

 

“Dean,” Cas didn't look up from his article, “relax.” Dean heaved a sigh and ran a hand down his face.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. He looked at his phone, checking the time. Again.

 

As he slipped it back into his pocket, the door at the other end of the waiting room opened. A sweet-faced woman with big, brown eyes and dark hair looked around the room.

 

“Winchester-Novak?” she called. Dean launched out of the chair, his hand raised.

 

“Here,” he nearly shouted. “That's us. Right here.” He rushed toward the door, then turned and headed back to Cas when he realized he had basically left without him. He reached down and tried to help Cas up out of his chair.

 

Cas huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes at Dean. His Alpha was beside himself with nervous excitement and barely restrained anticipation.

 

“Dean, I'm fine,” he waved him off. “Relax!” Not sure what to do with himself, Dean fidgeted as he followed Cas and the highly amused nurse into the exam room.

 

“Alright, Mr. Novak,” she said when they were in the room. “Just a few questions before we get started.” Cas nodded serenely, Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The nurse, Tessa, her name tag read, patted the exam table and Cas seated himself. She took his pulse and temperature, measured his blood pressure, and checked his oxygen levels. “Have you been experiencing any nausea or morning sickness?” Cas shook his head.

 

“Only occasionally,” he shrugged. “Mostly I've just been tired.” Tessa smiled.

 

“Well, your energy has been diverted elsewhere,” she laughed, opening his chart and reading through it. “Have you had any symptoms of your heat so far? It looks like you'd be starting about now, if not for the pregnancy.”

 

“Not like last time,” Cas shook his head again. “I've been really thirsty, and a bit uncomfortable, but I suppose that could be the pregnancy, too.”

 

“That's true,” Tessa nodded, “although, don't be alarmed if you find yourself hit with some of the symptoms. It's fairly common for an Omega during the first trimester.” She made some notes on the chart in front of her. “Still taking your prenatals?” Cas nodded. “Good. Well, let's get the tech in here so you can see your little one.” Her bright smile lit up her whole face, as she set down the chart and headed toward the door.

 

Once Tessa was gone and it was just the two of them in the room together, Cas turned to Dean.

 

“How are you holding up?” Cas' eyes danced with mirth at the anxious Alpha.

 

“'M okay,” Dean tried for nonchalance and failed miserably. Cas laughed, reaching up to grab Dean's face and pull him in for a lingering kiss. A knock at the door made them break apart like teens getting caught by their parents.

 

A tall, slim woman in her early thirties walked in, a bright and friendly smile on her face.

 

“Hello!” She greeted them warmly. “My name's Sarah, I'm the ultrasound tech. We're going to have you take off your shirt, Mr. Novak. And if you could just lower the waistband of your pants and underwear a bit, that would be great.” Cas did as instructed as she wheeled a large machine out from the corner. “Go ahead and lay back,” she nodded at the paper covered pad of the reclined table. Again, Cas followed her directions.

 

Dean hovered.

 

As Sarah washed her hands and put on a pair of medical gloves, Dean moved closer. When she turned back to face Cas, she nearly slammed into Dean's chest. She looked up at him, a smirk playing across her warm features.

 

“Mr. Winchester,” she chuckled, “how about if you stand on the other side of the table. That way you can see the screen, and still be close to your mate.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, unaware of his own eagerness, “yeah, sure.” He moved around to Cas' other side and took his hand.

 

“Well, gentlemen,” Sarah said as she turned the machine on, “shall we have a look at this little one?”

 

“Yeah!” Dean beamed. Cas smiled and nodded. With a grin of her own, the tech picked up a bottle of lube and held it, open, over Cas' abdomen. She poured a generous amount onto his skin. Cas hissed at the cold gel. “What's that for?” Dean asked.

 

“This helps the wand slide better over the skin. It also has some conductive properties, since the ultrasound wave can't pass through air,” she explained as she spread the gel around and pressed the wand to his stomach. “Let's take a look. Mr. Winchester, would you mind getting the lights?” Dean reached behind him with his free hand and flipped off the switch.

 

Dean leaned forward, looking at the weird black and white blobs on the screen as Sarah moved the wand around.

 

“Looks like you've got a good, thick lining, Mr. Novak,” she smiled.

 

“A what?” Dean asked.

 

“Lining,” she repeated. “think of it as the cushion your baby will be snuggled in for the next seven months or so.” Dean nodded, his brow furrowed. Cas squeezed his hand. Sarah moved the wand around Cas' stomach, pausing every so often to click on one spot or another and making measurements with the cursor. She slid the wand to the other side of Cas' abdomen. “There you are!” she said brightly as a small, peanut shaped form came on the screen.

 

Cas stared in wonder at the tiny figure frozen on the screen as Sarah clicked away.

 

“What?” Dean said, “where? I don't see anything.” He squinted at the screen, trying to understand. Cas chuckled at him.

 

“Right here,” Sarah said, with amused patience. “This part right here is the head. Here is the spine...” she guided Dean's eyes with the cursor.

 

Cas looked up at his mate, watching his face as understanding blossomed. Dean's eyes went wide, glassing over with tears as he saw the tiny form of his baby for the first time.

 

“Baby is looking really good,” Sarah smiled at the two of them, “right on schedule.” She moved the wand around to check the rest of Cas' abdomen. “Everything seems to be looking great. You guys sh- Oh!” She paused the wand.

 

Cas squeezed Dean's hand, his eyes glued to the screen, and gasped.

 

“What?! What is it?!” Dean panicked, “What's wrong?!”

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Sarah smiled at the men. “We just have a little surprise!”

 

“Is that...?” Cas breathed.

 

“Yup,” Sarah beamed, “baby number two.”

 

 

 

 

“Dean, for heaven's sake,” Cas sighed with a chuckle as Dean opened his door and tried to help him from the Impala, “I'm pregnant, not inept.” He waved off Dean's attempts to aid him and blew past him, heading for the door.

 

“I know,” he retorted, following after Cas “I...just...” Cas stopped and turned back to him.

 

“You are just being an overprotective Alpha who just found out he's about to have twins,” Cas stated with a smirk plastered firmly to his face as Dean walked up to him. Cas leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's mouth. “If I need your help, I promise, I will ask for it.” He turned on his heel and headed in through the door.

 

When Dean finally made it inside, he found Cas at the sink, guzzling a glass of water.

 

“You alright there, Cas?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

 

“Just really thirsty,” he replied between swallows. “Have been all day.” He pulled off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Dean watched as he passed a hand across his brow.

 

“Cas...,” he hedged.

 

“Just the hormones, I think,” he shook his head. “They said it's common to experience a few heat-like symptoms the first trimester.” He chugged more water, “and, if I weren't pregnant, this is about when I'd be going into heat, so...” he trailed off with a shrug, downing the last of the glass.

 

 

 

 

Cas hovered on the edge of consciousness. He dreamed of being on a boat, and rocking with the waves. It was making him nauseous. Distantly, he knew he was partly responsible for it; that he was thrusting his hips in need. In search of something...

 

“Cas!” Dean grunted in his sleep next to him, and Cas surfaced with a gasp. He was leaking. He looked at his Alpha next to him, eyes closed, fists clenched, rocking down against the mattress. As Cas breathed deep the spicy scent of Dean's arousal, he realized that his mate had gone into rut. Cas rolled to his back next to Dean and slid his hand up under his fist, just as he had done when they were twelve. His hips bucked, looking for friction. For Dean.

 

“Dean,” he whispered, “Dean!” He squeezed his hand, and Dean's eyes shot open.

 

“Cas!” His own startled gasp took Dean by surprise. “Cas, I...I think...”

 

“I know sweetheart,” Cas nodded at him. Dean's scent was intoxicating. It had Cas hard and leaking even more in an instant.

 

“Cas...” Dean's voice was pleading.

 

“ _Yes_ , Dean!” Cas moaned, “please!” 

 

With a feral growl, Dean launched himself at Cas, climbing over his body and tugging his boxers off unceremoniously. His own followed quickly. Dean pressed his face into the crook of Castiel's neck, a rumbling purr pouring from deep in his chest as he breathed in the scent of Cas; mated and full. 

 

Cas' body shuddered underneath his Alpha, a wave of slick pulsing from him and his muscles fluttering in anticipation. He spread his legs wide, drawing his knees up toward his chest as Dean rocked down against him, settling deeper. 

 

Dean reached a hand down, pressing against Cas' willing hole. He dragged his teeth across Cas' skin as he felt his Omega spill more wetness against his palm. Rubbing over Cas' entrance, Dean's Alpha instincts took over and his hips began to rock against Cas' in a steady rhythm. Rutting against Cas, Dean slipped a finger inside him. His Omega let out a long, low moan at the breach. Dean slid a second finger in alongside the first and scissored Cas open. 

 

Growing impatient at Dean's control, Cas began to thrust down onto his fingers, his body begging for more. 

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean's deep voice rolled over him, setting his nerves aflame, “need you so bad, baby! Please!” Cas clutched at him as he pressed a third finger in. He was just as eager to feel his Alpha. 

 

“Oh, Dean!” Cas moaned against his shoulder, “take me! Want to feel your Alpha cock fill me up!” With a snarl, Dean nipped at Cas' neck, pulling his fingers out and settling his imposing frame over Cas'. Cas put a hand to Dean's chest, pushing him back. “No,” Cas said. Trembling with need and barely able to restrain himself, Dean stopped.

 

“What?” Confusion and panic showed in his eyes as he willed his body to still. A wicked glint lit Cas' eyes and he crawled out from underneath his Alpha. 

 

“Like this,” he crooned in Dean's ear as he turned himself around, presenting his ass to the Alpha in rut. Dean nearly choked on his tongue. Cas looked up at him over his shoulder. “I want to feel you for days, Dean. Fuck me hard.” 

 

It was all the prompting he needed, he grabbed his Omega by the hips and knelt between his legs. Lining himself up, he pressed deep inside Cas' welcoming heat. With a moan, his head fell back, and his eyes slipped shut as he let his other senses drink in the effect Castiel had on him. Dean wanted to make it last, to make it good for Cas, but his body had other plans. 

 

“Do it, Dean,” Cas panted, “I can take it.”

 

“Oh, god, Cas,” Dean sighed, “take it!” He thrust forward into his mate, letting his instinct take over as he pounded in and out of Cas, his swelling knot already starting to catch. He worried for the man below him, but the sounds that poured from Cas' mouth were enough to convince Dean that his mate was enjoying it just as much as he was. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean's breaths turned to panting moans, “feel so good! So wet and hot for me, baby!” He sped up, snapping his hips against Cas' firm ass, the sound slick and obscene. “Wanna feel you cum on my cock, Cas.” Dean gripped him harder, shifting his angle until he hit Cas' sweet spot and made him cry out in pleasure.

 

“Don't stop, Dean!” he shouted, thrusting himself back against his Alpha, “don't stop! Oh, make me cum, Dean! I'm so close!” 

 

Sweating and trembling, Dean redoubled his efforts, pounding fiercely into Cas. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Cas cried as all the muscles of his body tightened. He could feel his orgasm building swiftly and racing for release despite the fact that his cock hung hot and untouched between his legs. “That's it, Dean! _YES!_ ” Clenching hard around Dean's swollen knot, pulling it in and locking it in place, Cas came in forceful spurts, coating the sheet below him. 

 

With a growl, Dean emptied his own release deep inside Cas, letting his Omega's contracting muscles milk from him all they could. His orgasm lasted longer than either of them expected, and they both savored the sensations. 

 

At long last, Dean's hips stilled, and he draped his body over Cas'. Grabbing his arm, Cas guided the two of them, still locked together, down to the mattress, careful to avoid the mess they'd made. They settled back in, both worn from their encounter. Through a yawn, Cas spoke.

 

“We'd better get some sleep while we can,” he nestled into Dean's chest. “I have a feeling you'll be waking me up again soon.” 

 

“You woke _me_ up!” Dean grumbled in protest.

 

“You were rutting into the bed!” Cas argued.

 

“You smell like you're in heat,” Dean countered, pulling Cas close and burying his face in his neck. Cas laughed. “Nah,” Dean shook his head, “not true. You smell like...heaven.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for riding this roller coaster with me. I have a few more ideas brewing for this series...
> 
> I'll have to see where they go.


End file.
